50 shades of Apritello
by lovetoeatandpetcats
Summary: So this is a porno xDD It's based on the Nick TV show TMNT , and has Donnie and April as a serious couple. There's also a lot of action and some romance with the other turtles :P Please leave reviews! I'm very new to fanfiction and would love some input! Also, just so yall know, the first 2 chapters are kinda intros. CHAPTER 3 HAS THE GOOD STUFF! (and so on after that) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 April

Ch. 1 April

[This version of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is based on the Nickolodeon TV series. Some back stories are depicted inaccurate because I felt like it. ]

The New York breeze tickled the 4 brothers eyes and faces as they went running down the alley way. The night was young and so were these turtles, for they had been begging Master Splinter for weeks to go out. "BOO-YA-KA-SHAAAAA!" Mikey hollered while doing flips in the air and landing perfectly into a pile of garbage. "Nice upgrade Mikey." Raph said, shooting a wink. The red masked brother looked back in front of him and gasped when he fell into a larger pile of waste. Mikey giggled and kicked his legs. "Yeah! Well even with trash all over me, I'm still better looking than you!" The hot headed turtle spit back. "GUYS! Stop being so loud, we are on a mission you know," Leo whispered. "My krang radar is going bazzerk. The krang must be around –" Donnie was cut off by a high pitched female scream.

The turtles started to run towards the source of the sound. Alien robots surrounded the scene. A red haired man was tied up and being taken away, while a smaller red haired girl was being restrained. She screamed again, begging to be free. "DADDY, NO! NOOOOO" her voice cracked and became gurgles with tears streaming down her face. The red head kicked and threw her head back and let out a blood curdling scream. The turtles had a much better sense of hearing than any human and covered their small ears. "Its go time guys. Raph, you and I get the man. Donnie and mikey, do you think yall can handle the girl?" The brothers nodded and began to run. Raph threw weapons and kicks into the air, destroying robots and aliens surrounding the man. Leo was back handed by one of the Krang and went spiraling backwards and knocked into unconsciousness. Mikey took out his numb chucks and thrashed the aliens and robots back, while Donnie went for the girl. He grabbed her from the staggering krang and began to make a run for it. The girl started screaming and squirming and punching her way out of Donnie's arms. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! LET ME GO, I CANT LEAVE MY DAD." She yelled. "Stop trying to fight me, we're the good guys, my brothers are saving your father right now, but I have to get you to safety." The girl continued to squirm and Donnie ran faster.

A loud crash and explosion soon came from the Krang sight, and the other brothers came running along beside Donnie. "WE HAVE TO GET TO THE LAIR NOW!" shouted Leo. Raph ran in front, finding an opening to the sewer in the middle of the road, and let all the brothers in before himself, closing the opening afterwards.

"WHERES MY FATHER?!" the girl screamed. She began squirming again and kicking at Donnie. "Calm down, we'll explain everything, but I need you to stay calm." Said Donnie. Until they reached the lair, the red head continued to kick and scream and yell and express her anger and sadness and began crying uncontrollably. Mikey tried comforting her, but was given another scream and the weeping began again. "Oh come on, Mikey's not that ugly," retorted Raph.

Once they reached the lair, Raph went into Donnie's lab and retrieved a syringe. Coming out, he saw that the girl was still flailing in Donnie's arms. "Raph, what are you doing?" Donnie asked, but before he could do anything, Raph had stuck the syringe into the squirming girl. "RAPH WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER?" Leo and Donnie yelled. "Tranquilizer. I'm tired of listening to her." The red haired girl fell limp in Donnie's arms instantly and was set down on the couch. "Ok, now it's your turn Mikey," Raph said, leaning over his shoulder with the syringe. "AHH! No way bro!"

Donnie was examining the girl on the couch. Her clothes were torn and dirty and tight against her slender body. Her eyes were closed which made her face more relaxed. She had pale skin and light freckles and a small nose. Her hair was like autumn and smelled of mint and sweat. Her cheeks were soft and pink and he could see she had long eyelashes. "Wow," Donnie said aloud. Mikey and Raph stopped playing with each other and looked over at their brother. "What is it?" Leo asked. "She's so beautiful…" Donnie responded.

****An hour goes by****

"Who is she and why have you brought her here my sons?" Master Splinter asked, stepping into the lounge. "Donnie's girlfriend Sensei! I rescued her and –" *Smack* Mikey stopped talking when Donnie's fist hit his arm hard. "Sensei, we encountered the krang tonight. She and her father were in trouble and we stepped in to save them. Unfortunately her father was taken by the Krang and we couldn't stop them in time. We failed our mission," Donnie said glumly and looked down. "Sensei, we tried our best. We just weren't prepared tonight," Leo added. "I see. But you all managed to save the girl. So you brought her here for safety?" "Yes Sensei. She was unwilling at first but then Raph, uhh… calmed her down." Said Leo.

"Yeah Sensei! Raph totally just took some tranquilizer and stuck her right in the –" "MIKEY!" Raph growled. "Raphael! Is Michelangelo speaking the truth?" Master Splinter asked. "Hai Sensei," responded Raph as his cheeks started to turn as red as his mask. "That is no proper way to treat a lady, especially a guest in our home!" Said Master Splinter.

The girl started to move, twisting her shoulders and blinking her eyes. "ahh…wha..?" she moaned out. Donnie's eyes shot up and he went directly by her side. "Don't freak out. We're here to help youuu…" his words started to slur when he saw the girls face when she was awake. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Even with smudge and dirt on her face, it only accentuated her large bright blue eyes and long eyelashes. "Who are you?" The girl croaked. "Well I'm uhhh.. Donatello..and these are my brothers and our Sensei. That's Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo.." "HI!" Mikey called out and waved. The girls lips twitched into a small smile. "But you can call me Donnie..and Leo and Raph and Mikey. May I ask what your name is?"

"April O'Neil."


	2. Chapter 2 Questions and Temptations

Ch. 2 Questions and temptations

"WELL HEY THERE APRIL!" Mikey announced again. Donnie turned red and looked away from April. "Where's am I?" She asked. "You're in our lair, we live in the sewer. But it's not so bad, heh heh…see we have air conditioning and electricity and scented candles and TV and…" "What are you?" April asked interrupting Donnie. She stared straight into his orange brown eyes longing for answers and familiarity. "We're uhh… heh.. " Donnie's heart began to pound and his back started to sweat. "We're mutants. Mutant turtles.." He answered. "Actually, we're TEENAGE mutant NINJA turtles…" Mikey corrected. "Heroes in the half shell.." Leo chirped in, "TURTLE POWER!" yelled Mikey. "God, are yall gonna do a dance routine for us too?" Raph added in. Mikey walked over to Raph. He then turned so his shell faced his brother and dipped low and began twerking on Raph and doing serious booty shaking. Raph rolled his eyes and chuckled before shoving him to the side. April let out a giggle.

HOLY SHELL HER LAUGH IS BEAUTIFUL, thought Donnie. April smiled at him which made the pounding in his chest increase. She quickly stopped smiling. "What's wrong?" Donnie asked. "My dad…those alien robot things took him didn't they?" April asked sadly. Tears started to stream down her face. Donnie immediately sat on the couch and held her. April wept softly into Donnie's plastron [the front of the shell] while the brothers looked at each other awkwardly. "We did everything we could," Donnie said. "The Krang are an advance alien species that we haven't had much practice at with dealing," Donnie continued.

"I feel that April has had a tiring and exhausting night. Donatello, you may answer any questions she has and comfort her. As for you other 3, I feel it is time for bed and you will need your strength if you are going to defeat the krang." Mikey yawned and the other 2 brothers followed and went on to their rooms, leaving Donnie and April in the lounge.

April pulled her head out of Donnie's embrace and looked straight into his eyes again. She was still beautiful, despite her puffy red eyes. Donnie felt the blue eyes burn through him. He could see how scared she was and the pain she was going through. "April, I swear, my brothers and I will do everything and I mean everything in our power to rescue your father." Aprils face lifted at Donnie's comforting words. "Donnie?" April asked. "Yes?"

"Why did you save me? I mean, I know you and your brothers are like super mutant heroes, but why were yall there? If you had arrived even 2 minutes later, I would have been abducted as well." April looked down going through the motions of the previous hours in her head.

"I have a device that notifies me when there is high krang activity. The device was going crazy, so my brothers and I hurried to their destination as quickly as we could…and that's when I saw you. I heard you scream. I saw what they were doing to you and the only thing in the world I wanted was for you to be safe. To be with me…." Donnie trailed off. His cheeks blushed instantly, for he was embarrassed opening up to this gorgeous girl he had just met. April blushed as well.

"Thank you for being there. Thank you for saving me. I'm obviously upset that they took my dad, but at least I know you can help us. I want to help with this search for my father. I don't have much money, but I can babysit and-"

"April what are you talking about? We don't want your money, this is our job. I, WE WANT to help you. Besides, we have to take down the krang anyway. Now my brothers will have even more motivation…Mikey needs motivation." April giggled. Wow her giggle was so cute. "Thank you Donnie, really , for everything you've done." Donnie looked at April. He was still holding her and he could feel her relaxed and warm. Since Donnie is an animal and a mutant, his senses are more keene than a humans.

April wrapped her arms around Donnie's neck and hugged him tight. HOLY SHELL IS SHE REALLY DOING THIS RIGHT NOW? Donnie's eyes fluttered and his heart started to pound. As April pulled away, she planted a small soft kiss on his cheek and returned to hugging him only now around his plastron and shell. Donnie's heart completely stopped and his eyes froze. He had seen girls on TV and read about them in books and magazines. But he never thought he'd have the chance to experience any kind of friendship, much less romance with one. And now the girl of his dreams was plastered against him and had just kissed his cheek. Thank you Krang ^^ , Donnie thought to himself. After Donnie got over the shock he looked down at April. Her beautiful hair was in a ponytail, and he could see her neck. Not only could he see it, but he had easy access to her soft delicate skin. He could almost hear her pulse and had the sudden urge to press his lips against it. To skid his tongue across her neck and breath in her scent. To hold the nape of her neck while he traveled slow kisses down her adams apple to her collar bone then to her shoulder. Whoa whoa whoa. What was that? Donnie never had images like that before, but holding April in his arms opened his mind to a whole new intimate level.

April yawned and let go of Donnie to stretch her arms. "Donnie, I'm really tired. May I go to sleep…?" "OH! Yeah! Of course!" Donnie said hurriedly, reaching for more blankets and pillows. April smiled. After tucking her in, Donnie stood up hesitantly to leave. "Donnie! Please don't leave…I uhh..feel safer when you're here. I'd like you to sleep in here with me tonight if you don't mind…" April whispered. Donnie's cheeks flushed again and he felt a swarm of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. "Um, ok , yeah I'll sleep here." Donnie said while plopping into the love seat next to April. He turned out the light and with that April was asleep. Donnie on the other hand laid there wide awake for several hours, staring at April like a total creeper.


	3. Chapter 3 Bed Bath and Beyond

**Ch. 3 –Bed Bath & Beyond **

**Okk yall, so this is where it starts gettin serious. Sex wise… So I hope yall like it! Also it may take me a few days to a week to pop out a chapter(I'm a senior in high school and literally work 3 jobs and babysit) , also please leave reviews ! This chapter is going to be a lot longer than the first 2. Enjoy!**

**One more thing, I have Donnie being a stud muffin just because it's easier… The REAL Donnie would NEVER do any of this so soon.. but that's why it's fanfiction xD**

April awoke the next morning not knowing where she was. Her eyes shot open and she looked around. _Ohh yeah, the sewer._ The love seat beside her was empty. "Donnie?" April said aloud. There was no answer. "DONNIE?" April yelled as she got up from the couch.

"In here April!" was the response she got that sounded like it came from the kitchen. She followed the source of the noise and saw her turtle hero in an apron.

"Donnie…what's this?" April asked.

"Oh.. I uhh…thought that you would like some breakfast. I wasn't sure if you ate last night so I figured you must be hungry."

April soon realized the emptiness in her stomach. She also felt sticky from sleeping in her sweat. She could feel her hair was greasy and she needed to brush her teeth.

"Wow, thanks Donnie, that's so thoughtful," April replied feeling self-conscious of how she must look _and smell._

"Breakfast isn't quite ready yet. I had Mikey go out early this morning to the store and get you some clothes and other female supplies." Donnie added.

April's eyes grew bigger. Donnie quickly added, "I uhh…well when you were asleep I looked to see what your size shirt and shorts you wear. Master Splinter had some money so Mikey went out –"

"Donnie! You guys really shouldn't have! I can pay Sensei back,"

"Oh no, April, really this is our job. Let me take care of you." Donnie said smoothly.

_Whoa._ April thought. His last statement had sent jolts through her.

"Thank you…" April said. "So um…where's your bathroom?"

"I'll show you!" Mikey jumped into the kitchen excitedly! "April, shopping is amazing! There's so much to choose from! I hope you like purple!"

April blushed. Purple. Just like Donnie's mask. Mikey giggled when he saw her cheeks turn red. He whispered, "Ha, yeah.. Donnie REALLY likes you, so I got purple to make him embarrassed hahaha." Mikey giggled.

Aprils cheeks turned even more red. They approached the bathroom and Mikey handed April a very large heavy tote bag. _God Mikey, what did you put in here? _

April opened the door to the bathroom. It was small. It had a shower, toilet, and sink vanity, with a towel rack next to it with purple towels. DONATELLO was written across the door and a stack of comic books were next to the toilet on the floor. The shower curtain was purple and the bath matts. _Someone really likes purple_.

April sat the bag on the vanity and began to look through. Her eyes nearly popped out when she saw all the stuff. There was clothes, shoes, tampons, nearly a gallon of shampoo and conditioner, _Ohhh its Aveda _, a toothbrush and tooth paste, bras, _wait…bra's? He didn't…_ April checked the size. _Ohh yes he did. _The bras were polka dot, cheetah prink, and purple with black lace. _How nice. _April thought while rolling her eyes. There was makeup, a hair brush, lots of hair clips and ties and headbands, and _oh dear lord he bought me thongs. _Black and purple lacy thongs. April grew incredibly embarrassed and couldn't believe Mikey. _Victoria Secret _was written across the labels. April didn't own anything from that store, much less ever been inside it. Her father felt that a 15 year old girl had no place being in such an environment. There was deodorant, _ohh that's good_, a ladies razor, _purple of course_, soap, socks, and lastly fake eyelashes? _The hell? _

April turned on the water and started to undress. She grabbed her shower essentials and stepped in. The cold water hit her skin, but soon turned hot. All the less her nipples started to grow and harden. Taking a shower had never felt this good. _Well I've never been this dirty. _April could feel the sweat and grime roll off her skin and her hair. She shaved and felt soft all over. _Much better. _

As she stepped out, she quickly took a towel and wrapped it around her. The bathroom was small and she didn't have much room to move around in, much less lay out the contents in her bag. There were 2 doors in the bathroom. One that lead out to the hall, and the other that lead into Donnie's room. _He won't mind if I change in there. Besides he and everyone else is in the kitchen. _April was still soaking wet, though wrapped in a purple towel, when she opened the door and stepped into Donnie's bedroom. He was right there looking for something on his bookshelf.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" April gasped as her heart raced. She was holding her towel around her and the incredibly oversized tote bag.

Donnie turned to look at her, His eyes were bigger than his face and he couldn't divert his eyes from her body. _Damn she looks good in purple._

April, incredibly flustered, turned quickly to go back into the bathroom, but because she was so jittery, she completely dropped the tote bag (spilling everything out onto the floor). April's face turned the color of her hair. Donnie quickly bent down to help pick up the items, and as April bent down as well to pick up the bag, she mistakenly let go of the purple towel. Now as she stood up, the purple towel fell to the floor in front of Donnie's hands.

A loud gasp escaped her mouth and Donnie could not believe what he was seeing. A slender yet curvy pale _and wet _body standing in front of his eyes. Bouncy breast with hard pink nipples…_She shaves. I like that._ April stood there like a frozen statue. For some reason she could not move. Donnie's eyes were on hers. Donnie stood up slowly and moved in closer to her. She could feel his warmth. Their eyes were locked and while April couldn't move, Donnie inched closer and closer. Finally he set his large hands on her hips and pulled her into his plastron. April let out a small gasp. Donnie could not help himself. Without hesitation he was kissing the side of her neck. April moaned. _Moan for me._ Donnie traced his lips and tongue across her collar bone and licked up her small adam's apple. _Ahh_, April let out. _YES, _they were both thinking.

Donnie pushed April against the door and started kissing her neck intensely. _DONNIE _, she breathed. April had never been touched before or kissed. (Unless you count first grade.) Maybe it was because Donnie was a mutant but the sensation she was feeling was surreal. Her whole naked, wet body started to grind against Donnie's plastron. Donnie responded by lifting her legs and April wrapped them around his waist. They were both looking at each other. Brown facing sky blue. April pressed her lips against Donnie's and kissed him slow. April let out another moan. _MMM. _Donnie carried her over to his bed and laid her down then got on top. She was stunningly beautiful.

"Oh April…" Donnie said before kissing her again.

"_Donnie,"_ she breathed.

Aprils nipples were firm and hard against him. Donnie ran his large hands and fingers across them. Squeezing and pulling her nipples, then stroking them.

_AHH, _April panted. Her lips were fuller and very pink from their make out session and now she looked at him with longing. _PLEASE DONNIE_ , April breathed.

Donnie bent down and started pulling her firm nipples with his teeth and sucking on them gently. _DONNIE!_ April let out while throwing her head back and arching her back. _Touch me, _April panted. Donnie locked eyes with her again and slid his large middle finger into her womanhood. _AHHHH! _She gasped. April leaned into Donnie and bit down on his shoulder. Donnie started to slide his finger slowly in and out. April responded with soft moans. _Donnie_, _pleaseee , harderrr _she gasped. Donnie began to pound his finger into her. _FASTER!_ She let out. It was all so intense, Aprils head was thrown back again and she could barely take it. Donnie's erection had escaped his shell and was against her leg. April looked straight at him, _Donnie I want you inside of me. _

"April are you sure?" Donnie obviously wanted to go all the way but they really had just met and he didn't know if he would be good.

"_DONNIE PLEASE!" _April gasped.

Donnie pulled his finger out of her and sat upright. His hands cupped her hips and he slid his erection inside her. She was hot and _very wet_.

"_AHHH!_" April gasped. Donnie was very large. At least 10 inches and thick. Donnie rocked his hips against her, shaking the bed. April was moaning at every thrust. _HARD, _ April breathed. The thrusts became deeper and harder and faster. Their worlds were spinning. They were both panting and Aprils moans were against Donnie's ears. _Donnie_ , she moaned. Everytime April said his name, he would thrust deeper and harder. They continued for what seemed like forever, in and out. Waves of pleasure swept over both of them. _AHhh.. AHH…_April felt a rising all over her body. It was too much pleasure, so much it nearly hurt. Donnie knew he was about to come, but he wanted to hear that orgasm. _AHHHH! _April gasped, grabbing Donnie. He pounded harder and faster and as deep as he could go before exploding inside of April. She yelled his name, and Donnie laid on top of her breathless.

_Donnie, _April moaned one more time.


End file.
